The present invention relates to a system for producing 360 degree media and, more particularly, to an adapter and software that allows a smart device to capture and share 360 degree media.
Current smart phones cannot capture 360-degree spherical media content without the use of external wirelessly connected camera devices or special built in hardware that could limit device standard media capturing capabilities.
As can be seen, there is a need for an adapter and software that allows a smart device to capture 360 degree media.